Things i'll never say
by evanne1
Summary: Song fic to Avril Lavugne's song Thing's i'll never say


**  
**_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

**I sat on the couch in the common room studying, well trying to anyway, I was sneaking glances at Harry. **_  
'_**_I just want him to notice me as more than a friend'_ I remembered this morning**

**_I tugged the brush through my bushy brown hair but to no avail it was just to bushy to brush it straight. _I shook my head. _' Maybe I should tell him.'_**

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

**I took a deep breath " Harry." **

"**Yeah." I looked in to his green eyes and chickened out. **

"**Nothing." He looked at me then went back to his potions essay. **

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah

' **_I just want to tell you that I love you and you mean the world to me and that my heart is breaking.'_ I thought**

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_  
_**I looked back at him he was staring at the fire, by the look on his face he was trying to figure something out. _' Why can't I just tell him'_ She threw the book down on the table and put her face in her hands. **

"**Hermione whats wrong?" **

" **I—I Harry—I—I." I stuttered I took a deep breath and looked up " Nothing." I looked down at my hands, I knew Harry would know I was lying. **

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

_  
_**He lifted my chin up and started at me a worried look in his eyes " Your lying." I just looked down again. Before Harry could say anything else I got up and mummbled a "Good night." I ran up to the girls dormitories and put my head in my pillow " Why can't I just tell him I care." I whispered as I cried in to my pillow. **

_  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it yeah

_  
_**The next night I walked through the common room and to my surprise Harry was there standing in front of me a confused look in his eyes. " Harry whats wrong." **

" **You.'' **

**I was taken a back " Me, what did I do." **

" **You've been acting weird lately. What's wrong?"**

" **Noth—nothing."**

**" That's what I mean you keep stuttering and you keep acting weird around me. We're friends why won't you tell me." **

**I just stared at the floor and then I looked up " Harry I--I--lov--lov." I pit my lip. **

__

I guess i'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

**He sighed and walked up to me and to my utter shock and happiness he kissed me. I deepened the kiss and put my arms around his neck, as I felt his arms go around my waist. **

_  
If I could say what I want to say_

__

I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

**As we kissed my last coherent thought was _' Mabye somethings don't have to be said' _**

_  
These things I'll never say_


End file.
